Legend of Final Destiny: Severed Bonds
by Chaos-Paladin
Summary: Sequel to Final Destiny: Fateful Gathering. The adventure continues as Ash and friends journey to recover the lost fragments of an ancient and deadly power. Alliances are forged, secrets are revealed, and Ash and the gang go through harsh trials that not only test their strength and resolve, but threatens to shatter their faith and bonds with each other. AAML


**WARNING**: If you haven't read "Final Destiny: Fateful Gathering", go read that first, as this will contain **heavy spoilers** for the previous installment. You have been warned. Enjoy the story and be sure to drop a positive or negative review with your thoughts on the story.

* * *

"Did...you just say I could bring Satoshi back?" Ash asked, swearing he misheard Soma.

"Not easy, but it could be done. Only if you take my offer." Soma kicked back on this bed, eyes closed as he waited for Ash's answer.

Ash desperately wanted to believe such a miracle was true. If there was even the smallest chance of making it possible, Ash would do whatever it took to make it happen. However, there was a glaring issue he could not deny. One that forced him to pull back from the two viziers and take a deep breath. He was getting ahead of himself. Too many questions needed answering, the most pressing one being the fact Soma was the one who killed Satoshi and put his friends through so much misery.

"Not so fast, Soma." The memories of that fateful moment flooded Ash's mind. He could vividly picture Satoshi's last moments, turning Ash's expression and tone cold. "You're the one who killed him. You're the one who caused all of this to happen. Why should I trust you? Why would you even want to help me?"

"You don't have a reason to trust me and I couldn't give less of a damn if you did. If I had a choice, I would either silence you all or leave you kids to cry yourselves to sleep. But you can blame Zansei for the offer; it was his idea."

"Man, putting me on the spot like that..." Leaning against the wall, the dark haired vizier sighed. "What we're doing is pretty top secret, so I can't tell you everything right now. But what I can say for sure is that your plan and our plan share some common ground. We both want to keep the shards out of the bad guy's hands. Letting you run around playing hero puts not only you at risk, but everyone around you."

"In other words, you're a liability we need to keep an eye on." Soma interjected, earning another sigh from Zansei.

"You didn't have to say it like that. We're all on same team here."

Ash scowled, hands curled into a fist. It was clear they wanted to keep him on a short leash. Worst case scenario, they wanted to use him for some scheme. He wanted to tell them off and leave it at that, but this was likely to be his only chance at learning more about what was going on. He needed more information, especially on the matter of Satoshi. Soma was definitely not helping with his blunt attitude. "What do you mean by joining you? What would I be forced to do if I agreed?"

"Everything we tell you to do, even if it means killing someone or-"

"Soma, enough." Zansei shot a glare at Soma, who preceded to glare back.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy."

"Look, just let me do the talking. Even you gotta admit we need all the help we can get. Don't be a hard ass just because this guy kicked your arrogant ass."

Ash expected Soma to leap from his bed and thrash Zansei for the comment. Instead, the man scoffed and returned to resting with his eyes closed. "Tch, do whatever the hell you want. Wake me up when we finally get somewhere."

Zansei wore a wry, apologetic grin. "Sorry about that. The guy's still sore that you made hell of a comeback win. I'm personally amazed considering he outright thrashed all three of you not too long ago."

"Don't remind me..." Ash groaned. It would take a lot of effort to forget the beatdown Soma gave them. In his painful walk down memory lane, the word liability rang through his mind. Since he started picking up those shards, danger had been at his heels. His normal adventures were treacherous enough as it is, but all this stuff about magic and strange creatures entirely different from pokemon started with those shards. What would he do if they met another Soma down the line and got beaten up again? But at the same time, he could not bring himself to trust the viziers after all the hell they put Ash and his friends through.

"Your face says it all. You don't trust us one bit. You probably think we're lying about Satoshi and are just trying to use you, right?" Ash stayed silent. "I can't blame you. Anyone in your position would feel the same way. I know we've given you a lot of grief, but I swear to you we're not the bad guys here. I understand how you feel about us, but-"

"No Zansei, I don't think you really understand how I feel. How my friends felt." Ash started, giving Zansei an icy stare. "You viziers have been nothing but trouble since we've met. So far you've been the only one who is willing to actually talk to us instead of try to kill us. Its because of you guys and these damn shards that Satoshi is dead! And now you have the nerve to ask for my trust and help? Why would I want to help a bunch of murderers and bullies!?"

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room after Ash's outburst. Zansei's eyes fell to the floor, at a loss. "Y-yeah...I can't really argue that. Man, we really screwed the pooch on this one."

Soma cracked open an eye to glance at Zansei. For a moment, Ash caught a hesitant frown on his face before it turned into irritation. "...Damn it to hell." Groaning, the tigernoid moved to get out of bed, catching Zansei and Ash's attention.

"Soma? What are you-"

"Not a word, Zansei. Not a single one." Soma's eyes were focused on Ash as he stood before him. The injuries from their battle caused his movements to be jerky and awkward, barely able to stand straight. Ash threw up his hands in defense, waiting for Soma to say or do something violent. Again, Soma managed to surprise him

Dropping on one knee, Soma gave a deep and respectful bow to Ash, an act that stunned both Ash and Zansei. "My actions are my own, so don't blame the others for it. If you're going to hate anyone, hate me. I won't make excuses for what I did, but I will take responsibility for the actions of my comrades and as well as my own. As long as it does not endanger us or our mission, I will do whatever it takes to restore your faith in the viziers. If you choose to help us after we tell you what we know, I swear on my life and honor to atone for my actions."

"Damn, Soma. Just...damn." Zansei continued to stare in shock, a mix of sadness and pity in his eyes. Soma's actions, especially considering his personality, were both inspiring and agonizing to watch.

"Soma...?" Ash was taken back. It did not seem like he was lying or trying to catch Ash off guard. Under any other circumstances Ash would have forgave him. But that moment of anguish of Satoshi's face when he was sliced in half was cemented in his conscious. This was a start, but Ash could not bring himself to let it go. "Sorry doesn't change what you did to Satoshi, even if he could be brought back."

"I'm not apologizing for Satoshi, and never will." Ash's anger spiked at those words. His fist trembled, tempted to punch him in the face. "He died in the most honorable way possible; fighting for what he believed in. I don't disrespect true warriors."

Ash found himself unable to figure Soma out, which helped to curb his frustration. While Ash did not agree with his philosophy he was able to give him some level of respect. Perhaps there was more to Soma than he saw at first glance, even if he was blunt and aggressive. Ash needed some time before he could truly forgive him, but as long as Soma stayed true to his word, Ash knew he would eventually learn to move on. His eyes went to Pikachu who gave him a concerned glance; this would be Ash's only chance to get some answers. And if they were telling the truth, not only would they be saving Satoshi, but also keeping the Final Destiny from falling into the wrong hands. At the very least, he could keep an eye on them to make sure they stuck to their story. As Ash contemplated his decision he used the time he had to look back on everything that happened so far.

Since this journey for the Final Destiny shards started it was one crazy event after another with no signs of slowing down. The viziers, final destiny shards, the mark of Ballom, team nova, team shadow, and so many other things that turned Ash's adventurous life upside down. Everything was so far over his head, but the biggest eye opener was Satoshi's death. Despite throwing the blame at Soma, Ash knew deep down he played a major role in Satoshi's demise. And unless something changed, unless he changed, history would repeat itself.

A dark thought entered Ash's mind, chilling him. It was fortunate Satoshi had a chance of coming back, but what if someone else died because of him? What would he have done if Brock or Misty were in Satoshi's place? The word liability came back to haunt him. It was why Satoshi died. It was the reason Misty and Brock were put in so much danger and were almost killed when they first fought Soma. He was the liability. Until he was strong enough to protect those close to him, the chance of him watching someone else die before him was real, and terrifying. The big question was how he would go about doing that?

That was when Ash realized his answer. "Alright, I'll join you guys, but I have a few conditions..."

Hours passed as night fell over Cerulean City. The excitement and thrill the tournament brought to Cerulean City had long since left, its tranquil nights making their triumphant return. With visiting hours over for the day, Misty and Brock were forced to leave the hospital and spend the night at the Cerulean Gym. Since Ash's disappearance they searched top to bottom for Ash, finding no clues to his location. The only place they were unable to search was Soma's room in the hospital, but Zansei sealed it off, leaving them with no other option but to leave Ash be.

Brock retired to the guest bedroom after helping to get everyone's belongings packed for the road. Strangely, Ash's belongings were the only ones missing, adding more questions and worry in their minds. Confident he would return eventually, Brock called it a night. Misty was not so fortunate. Sitting by the window in the room, Misty sighed as she gazed at the clear night sky, her lips forming a thin line and eyebrows arched in annoyance and restlessness.

"Misty, with all do respect, you're going to get wrinkles if your face stays that way any longer." Kasumi's poor attempt at humor had no effect on the troubled teen.

"He's been acting weird since he woke up. I can't figure out what's wrong with him."

"The boy's suffered much since that tournament started. Perhaps he just needs the night to himself."

"Two weeks, Kasumi." Misty spat in frustration. "I haven't been able to say a word to him in two weeks, and the moment he wakes up he starts acting wierd and then runs away from us. I know I was pretty harsh during our match, but he could've at least talked to us about it."

"Considering what Brock told us, it does confirm a suspicion. Ash took that battle against you particularly hard, and then lost Satoshi who gave his life to protect him...that bastard..." Kasumi whispered the last portion vehemently to herself, "Not to mention he was marked by the god of devils, which is a terrifying ordeal. To top it all off...you called him an idiot."

The last comment got Misty's attention, who stared at her spiritual companion incredulously. "B-but I always call him an idiot!"

"And you should be ashamed, but that's besides the point." Said the woman who insulted Satoshi on a daily basis, "Surely you noticed it too. It struck quite a cord."

"I..." Misty recalled her last conversation with Ash. When Misty called him an idiot, a look of sheer disappointment and shame was on his face. Whatever went through his mind, Ash took her words personally. Misty's mood soured at the thought. "I would've apologized if I knew he would get that offended. But I call him an idiot all the time, so it doesn't make sense that he would get all sensitive about it now."

"Doesn't change his negative reaction to it. Considering everything that's happened between you two, a more...diplomatic approach would be preferable next time. Alas, there is no point in thinking too much on it. I'm sure he will return to us tomorrow."

"All of his stuff is missing though. What if he decides to leave us? Maybe he hates me for how I acted in our battle earlier..."

"Misty. Hush." Kasumi placed her ghostly fingertips on Misty's lips, signaling silence. "Thinking like that won't get us anywhere. Ash is capable of many things, but I highly doubt he would ever hate you. Now enough worrying; you will need to rest so we can perform a more thorough search for Ash tomorrow. We may very well get our answers then."

"Okay, you win. I will get some sleep." Misty sighed in defeat, slipping from her chair by the window to her bed. "Thanks for the talk, Kasumi. Sorry if I got angry at you."

"I would be a terrible ancestor if I couldn't keep an eye on you."

Misty giggled. "I appreciate it all the same. Good night, Kasumi." As Misty began drifting off to sleep, she muttered a low whisper to herself. "Good night Ash. Please be okay."

Kasumi smiled to herself as she watched Misty drift to sleep. "Children these days. Never a dull moment." Her ghostly image faded, entering her private spiritual chamber inside Misty's mind to rest. Tomorrow promised to be an eventful day.

A minute of silence passed before a shadow in the room shifted from the moonlight. It began to take shape and extrude from the ground, taking the form of a human figure. Like mist the shadows evaporated, revealing a crestfallen Ash. "Sorry for being such a pain you guys." He whispered to himself as he carefully made his way to Misty's bedside. Plans were made and Ash had an important task to do before then. Soma gave him specific instruction for what he was about to do, to which he needed to recall the steps.

_"Auras?"_

_"Yeah. Gimme a second and I will explain it. Give me your hand." When Ash did as told, Soma clasped his hands around his and closed his eyes. maintaining a state of focus. Ash could feel heat from his palms to the point of almost causing him pain. The heat traveled throughout his body for a moment before dispersing. Soma released him soon after, revealing a cog shaped red tattoo before it fated into the back of Ash's hand. "There. The other viziers shouldn't cause a fuss with you now." Noting the look of confusion on Ash's face, Soma continued. "Let's see...to put it in a way you could understand it..." A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes upon hitting an idea. Leaning forward, a devious grin appeared on his lips. "Ever noticed how Misty's hair smells like oranges?"_

_"Oranges? I always thought it had an strawberry sort of smell to it..."_

_"Exactly. That's how we can secretly tell people apart, but with magic."_

_"Oh...!" Ash's eyes lit up with clarity as he comprehended Soma's explanation. "So basically the other viziers would be able to know whose a friend and...wait..." It wasn't until Ash fully comprehended Soma's explanation that his face flared red. "I-It's not what you think! It was an accident! I was curious!" He flailed in a panic._

_"...You're gonna be a fun one." Soma smirked mischievously. "I'll show you how to do it so you can give it to your friends too. It should work as long as you're using the Aura I gave you." _

"He could've found a better way to explain it." Ash's blush darkened as he gently reached out to clasp Misty's hand. A red aura shimmered around her hand, embedding a cog symbol on her hand momentarily before it faded into her skin. His grasped lingered, hesitant to let go of her hand. Her hands were smooth, slender fingers fitting perfectly in his hands.

_'Come on, get it together Ash!'_ Forcing himself to release her hand, Ash slowly took off his prized baseball cap and placed it on her night table, along with his pokedex. His eyes traveled to Misty's tranquil face. His eyes darted between the window and Misty, torn by indecision. He needed to leave before she woke up, but he had one last, personal goal to achieve here. "...You only live once, right?" With careful movements Ash leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, his face burning red. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Ash left as quickly as he came, disappearing in a mist of black smoke.

On a grassy patch outside Misty's home Ash materialized out of the shadows, his face still red despite his determined expression. "Alright, I'm ready to go. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Good. Hope you're prepared for the road ahead. I'm not here to babysit ya." Soma warned as he threw Ash his backpack. Pikachu, who waited along with Soma, scampered back to Ash's shoulder.

"I know. Let's get going, Soma." The two took for the main road, making their way to the next destination. There was no telling what would happen on his travels with Soma, but Ash knew that no matter what, he would see it through.

"So Ash...did her hair smell of strawberries this time?"

"S-shut up!"


End file.
